Big Decisions
by lichenstein-blop
Summary: "Then I'll throw that dream away." Four years later, Luffy saves a certain phoenix not knowing that it will cause him to make another big decision later down the road. Marine!Luffy


**Big Decisions**

**Warning:** oOc. Alive!Ace. Marine!Luffy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own one piece.

Hello everyone. I know I should update my other stories and I will be getting there so don't worry. I just couldn't get this story out of my head.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 : Changing point<p>

* * *

><p>Under the strict orders of the Gorosei, an emergency meeting was held at Marineford HQ, involving only the strongest Marines who were currently gathered around a round table.<p>

Thinking of the round table as a clock with Fleet Admiral Sengoku at twelve o'clock, then Admiral Kizaru was at three o'clock next to Sengoku's pet goat and Commander in Chief Kong. At four o'clock was Admiral Aokiji. As you would expect of the man who upholds his 'lazy justice', he was napping comfortably in such a tense atmosphere that would even cause some Vice-Admirals to sweat.

Then next to him sat Admiral Akainu at the five o'clock position. He had his arms crossed and clearly, someone was testing his patience. Other than that, he didn't seem to be in a particularly bad mood, but he didn't look very cheerful either.

At seven o'clock was Vice-Admiral Garp. He was completely immersed in devouring his bag of crackers compared to what the others were concerned with. Whilst his right-hand man Bogart sat undisturbed next to him, it seemed that his loud chewing noises greatly annoyed Vice-Admiral Tsuru at nine o'clock, who was constantly sending him unpleasant glares.

Finally, at ten and eleven o'clock sat the two messengers that the Gorosei had sent. They were completely silent and expressionless that if they said they haven't smiled once in their life, it would be entirely plausible.

The emergency meeting was supposed to start almost immediately once everyone had gathered, but a certain somebody at six o'clock had the guts to skip.

Six o'clock was directly across from Fleet Admiral Sengoku which is more than enough to make even the toughest of marines nervous. But obviously, this word did not exist in his dictionary and despite the two lazy Admiral's Kizaru and Aokiji attending, he had not yet arrived.

And 'he' who was constantly giving Fleet Admiral Sengoku trouble was none other than Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy who quickly overwhelmed many with his natural battle sense and became the youngest Vice-Admiral ever.

But two hours over the scheduled time, Sengoku finally snapped.

"Garp! Where the hell is your grandson?" He shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Eh?" With a mouth full of crackers, Garp replied. "Rebellious age I guess. There's nothing this old man can do about that grandson of mine."

"Nothing? Garp you-" Sengoku became enraged, yet he lowered his voice, forcing himself to control his emotions. "...you do understand what is going on right?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Ah. It's been a while since Sengoku felt the urge to punch his old friend like a long time ago.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku." To the surprise of many, it was Admiral Akainu who spoke up. "If that brat hasn't shown up yet, there is a good chance he isn't going to show up soon. Just run this meeting without him."

"Fine." Sengoku swore that he wasn't going to let that brat off that easily this time. "Regarding this emergency meeting, these two men," the two messengers stood up, "are going to fill you in on the details."

"Ahem. As you can see here," One messenger said while the other spread out all the written files. "A few weeks ago Whitebeard Pirates 1st division Commander, 'Phoenix' Marco was unexpectedly captured alive at Sabaody."

"Ehhhh that mystical birdie." Kizaru said, taking interest in the conversation. Sengoku shot Kizaru an expression of 'You are an Admiral, you should know this.' "So what's going to happen now? Execution and then war with Whitebeard? or lock him in Impel Down and then war Whitebeard? Mmmmm I can't see how we are going to avoid a war with Whitebeard."

"Nothing except for his capture has been released publicly yet, including location." The messenger continued. "But the Whitebeard Pirates, namely second division commander Portgas D. Ace, are causing havoc in many marine bases in the New World attempting to find their Commander."

All three Admirals knew where this was going. Kizaru and Aokiji hated confrontation with the Whitebeard Pirates and would much rather hunt new big time rookies. Akainu, on the other hand, was jumping with joy secretly in his heart was what Aokiji surmised.

"Thus, the Gorosei have ordered all Admirals to be dispatched into the New World and stop them."

Bingo.

"I understand-more importantly." Aokiji lifted part of his eye-mask to look the messenger in the eye. "Where is the guest of honor?"

"Missing." Both said without care.

With the exception of Sengoku and Kong who were informed beforehand, it took everyone else three seconds to process.

"How." Akainu said, as if he were growling. "What lax security have you been using, greenhorn."

"Let us begin from the beginning." The messenger parried without care. They must have cut off their emotional circuits to be unfazed and still remain expressionless. "When the phoenix was captured at Sabaody, the World Nobles took great interest. Long story short, the Celestial Dragons wanted to take him as a slave."

"How scary."

"Arara."

"So how could he go missing despite all that." Akainu demanded answers, slamming his hand on the table.

"They want us to find out." Sengoku butted in. "Leaving his injuries aside, Marco was definitely restrained securely and boarded the boat of the Celestial Dragons. There was supposed to be no means of escape. But right before departure, the Celestial Dragons left the boat for unknown reasons and by the time they returned, not only had their new 'pet' disappeared, all slaves were freed and guards knocked unconscious."

"Why-"

"The Celestial Dragons-," The messenger spoke over Akainu with superb timing. "-claim that they were _tricked_."

Akainu decided to leave it at that.

"The Celestial Dragons are furious and demand that we search for the person who dare ransack their belongings and bring he or her before them."

"So our agenda is stopping the Whitebeard Pirates and searching for the birdie kidnapper?" Kizaru confirmed.

Sengoku nods.

"You know, stealing something from the Celestial Dragons is a pretty gutsy move." Smirking, Kizaru walked towards the door. "Reminds me of a certain someone who skipped this meeting." Opening the door revealed a poor marine breaking in cold sweat.

Sengoku recognized him as the marine he suddenly forced to go to Luffy's room and drag him here an hour before he snapped. Remembering that stupid brat made him boil in anger all over again and he unconsciously gave the poor marine a death glare.

"Hiekkk!" the marine tripped on his feet and fell on his bum, shaking profusely as if he were surrounded by beasts ready to pounce on him. Which was not far from the truth, given the members in the room.

"Oi, Oi." Aokiji said. "Don't scare him. He was always scared out of his wits when he happened to arrive when Mr. Angry over there was yelling." Akainu merely looked away and ignored Aokiji's implied glance. "So, where is Luffy?"

Finally calming down to a point where he could hold a basic conversation with a beast at rest, the marine mumbled. "V-v-vice-Admiral Luffy was not present but after we broke into his room, we found this note on his desk." Handing the note over to Aokiji whom skimmed through it with a serious mien.

There was a few seconds of silence before.

"Hahahahaha."Aokiji chuckled softly to himself but because the room was in silence, it seemed like an out of character burst of laughter. This even caused the two stone-faced messengers to widen their eyes slightly-very slightly. "Always so unpredicatable."

He thrust out the note on the table for everyone to see. "Sengoku-san. You're going to love this."

Sengoku felt an unpleasant feeling settle in his stomach as he read the note. It was a feeling that his paper work was suddenly going to double.

_I'm taking a vacation. Bye. _

_-Luffy_

"I knew I shouldn't have promoted him to Vice-Admiral. That shitty brat."

* * *

><p>Marco's next memory began in a unfamiliar room, but strangely enough, his body sensed no danger. Searching through his memories, trying to remember the most recent event gave him headaches enough to think he had a hangover.<p>

_"Run! I'll manage myself. Just run." _

He remembered and now he wished he they'd remain forgotten. He would often hear pops say that the life of a pirate is full of freedom sure, but if you're captured, it's a one way trip to hell.

Marco couldn't agree more. Having being treated like livestock, kicked around, and gawked at by those hideous pigs the government calls nobles for what feels like eternity, he wakes up in a comfy bed with a delicious smell that enticed his appetite. He could guarantee anyone that it was not just a slice of bread. Having no idea what was going on, he hears somebody walk in.

Looking at him in a daze, he couldn't not clearly make out his face but his phoenix instincts told him that this guy meant no harm.

"Hey, you're finally awake. " The man smiled, genuinely happy that Marco has woken up. "You are incredible you know. Even after all that's happened your eyes are burning for freedom. Despite your injuries you took down two whole marine troops by yourself. As expected of the first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. But I'm glad you're awake."

"Uh huh." Marco replied and attempted to get up. An intense pain ran through him. "Gah!" He reflexively began to fall back down but managed to catch himself with his arms.

"You should be careful. I've taken care of the poison your body received but you might feel a bit drained. A sword cut on your chest and multiple bruises all over your body along with enough broken ribs to cause internal bleeding. I've given you emergency first aid but you might want to see a proper doctor sooner or later."

Marco looked at himself properly and saw that his body had been wrapped with a large amount of bandages. Though far from orthodox, it did seem that this person had cared for it properly.

"Thank you yoi" Marco said.

"No problem." the man just smiled.

Was it him or was there a slight resemblance to his family's second division commander?

"Um. Who are you?"

"Shishishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Marine Vice-Admiral and kidnapper at your service!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **how was it? don't know if I should continue so I'll see how it goes.

Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
